Ares
by Hessefan
Summary: Hanji nunca le prestaba atención al horóscopo, era de las que creían que solo se trataban de meras supersticiones inventadas por gente con mucho tiempo libre, pero Moblit amaba esa sección y no dudaba a la hora de leer incluso el de ella.


**Ares**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Los créditos a Isayama.

**Extensión**: 1400 palabras aproximadamente.

**Prompt**: 15. Discapacidad.

**Nota**: Pareja propuesta por **Ak** en mi página de Facebook; de paso le agradezco que estuviera soportando mis delirios esa tarde en la que me trabé con este reto. Es que de verdad… discapacidad no me inspiraba nada, nada que no fuera humor negro con Levi y Erwin. Al final apelé a la vida real y al canonverse. Gracias por pasarse a leer.

* * *

Era despertarse y saber que el café estaba listo; era llegar a su escritorio y descubrir que los papeles que la noche anterior no había ordenado estaban acomodados y puestos en folios. Así era con Moblit. Nunca se le escapaba nada. No le sorprendía, por ejemplo, encontrar su cama arreglada cuando llegaba la noche.

Por alguna extraña razón Moblit había adoptado el martes como día de limpieza y eso también la implicaba a ella. Aunque Hanji dijera que tenía mucho trabajo, él se las ingeniaba para arrastrarla hasta la tina y lavarle la espalda, sin olvidar su cabello enmarañado.

Moblit era un constante en su vida, era levantarse y saber que estaría allí, dando vueltas por su cuarto o por los pasillos, aguardando a sus órdenes. Ella se levantaba y lo primero que esperaba era verlo, como si esa fuera una rutina que la sosegaba, que le indicaba que todo estaba en orden o como debería ser.

Los martes eran día de baño, así que ella le daba con el gusto de elegir las prendas más limpias. Moblit las escogía con cuidado, sabía que a Hanji no le gustaban las faldas y que los zapatos no debían tener tacón. De todos modos, no había nada de eso en su guardarropa.

Podían ser detalles tontos a simple vista, como el perfume, el único que tenía y que, obviamente, le había obsequiado él. Siempre acababa vestida de la misma manera, variaba por ahí el color de la camisa, en vez de gris o blanca, quizás se arriesgaba y escogía una negra.

Hanji no les daba importancia a esos pormenores, pero si a Moblit le hacía feliz vestirla cual muñeca, podía darle con el gusto. Bastante hacía él por ella como para ponerse quisquillosa con el asunto. Además, era una buena excusa para usar el perfume que él le había regalado en su aniversario, el primero y el único que tuvieron.

Tener un mal día para Hanji implicaba no obtener resultados de las muestras o no terminar de llenar los informes, pero ahí estaba Moblit, dispuesto a desvelarse por ella. Solo por ella.

Hanji nunca leía el periódico, no porque no le interesara, al contario, pero él se encargaba de hacerlo por ella en voz alta. Hanji nunca le prestaba atención al horóscopo, era de las que creían que solo se trataban de meras supersticiones inventadas por gente con mucho tiempo libre, pero Moblit amaba esa sección y no dudaba a la hora de leer incluso el de ella.

La última vez que lo hizo justamente hablaba del amor y decía algo así como "deja de pensar en esa persona, ya que dicha persona no dedica un minuto de su tiempo en pensar en ti". Duro y desagradable.

Ella rio con ganas, sin saber que de cierta forma su horóscopo de esa semana iría a tener algo de razón, o al menos un buen punto.

Era difícil definir lo que era "normalidad" en el mundo en el que ellos vivían, pero la norma era siempre volver de las excursiones vivos. Quizás algo dentro de Hanji le decía que así sería siempre.

Lo cierto es que al final de esa semana, por más que Hanji buscara a Moblit en todos los rincones, no lo encontraba. Ni lo iba a encontrar. Acaso ¿huía de ella? ¿Por qué no estaba la presencia de él invadiendo su rutinaria vida siempre llena de titanes?

Hanji se rehusaba a cerrar esa puerta.

Era despertarse y esperar a que el café estuviera hecho, para recordar al segundo siguiente que Moblit ya no estaba allí para preparárselo.

Sola.

Ahora los martes no tenía quien le lavara la espalda, y aunque el cabello podía hacerlo ella misma, no era igual.

Sola.

Tapada de trabajo, porque ser comandante era mucho más desgastante que ser simplemente una capitana.

Sola.

Había tanto que quería decirle. Al principio no quería afrontar la realidad, se rehusaba a aceptarlo. No se animaba siquiera a decirle a su consciencia "está muerto, Hanji", porque no podía, porque dolía, porque la enojaba.

La mera idea de no volver a ver nunca más su cara la paralizaba de dolor. La normalidad no era algo que la caracterizara, pero vaya, que durante las primeras semanas todavía podía sentir su presencia allí, con ella.

Loca.

Y se despertaba, en medio de la noche, y lo buscaba, como una tonta, creyendo que el idiota se había escondido, para acabar diciéndose "no, cierto que está muerto". Noches duras de insomnio y llanto aguantado, porque claro, se dijo a sí misma que no iba a penar por su muerte, habiendo tantas tumbas en su camino.

La muerte, una constante en el estilo de vida que llevaba.

Creía que era una mujer dura, que con tantos muertos no iba a quebrarse nunca más como las primeras veces, que era mentira eso de que con la muerte se acababa todo.

_La vida sigue, Hanji, muera quien muera, _sigue_. Aférrate a ella, fuerte, muy fuerte, porque si no te va a llevar. El dolor te va a consumir y la locura te va a desestabilizar._

Moblit no estaba. No iba a estarlo por mucho que llorara. El trabajo de un comandante era complicado y debía acomodarse al nuevo puesto, no tenía tiempo para andar penando por las esquinas.

Tenía que asirse, en ese momento y más que nunca, a su trabajo. Si antes era dedicada, le tocaba ser una enferma perdida. Era eso o el suicidio, y Hanji sabía que siendo la comandante era casi como estar bailando con la muerte.

Tiempo al tiempo. Ya le tocaría su turno de caer. Le quedaba recordar los gratos momentos, las risas, los abrazos, los besos… incluso los celos. Tesoros que ella guardaría en esa caja rota que era su corazón.

Recordar las veces que quiso ahorcarlo por insistente:

_—Que no, hoy no me voy a bañar._

_—Oh sí, hoy te toca Hanji, es martes. _

Recordar lo insufrible que se ponía cuando no descansaba lo suficiente y se amanecía en su escritorio. Siempre la retaba por no cuidar su salud, siempre estaba tras ella cuidándola. De hecho, así murió.

Recordar las cosas buenas y las malas. Recordarlo todo. Recordarlo a él. Era lo único que le queda, lo único que tenía.

Todas las personas poseemos un lado oscuro y otro luminoso. Moblit solía decirle que sí, que era verdad, pero que dependiendo del tipo de oscuridad uno podía simpatizar con una persona o no.

Entonces ella no entendía qué demonios hacía él a su lado. Eran incompatibles u opuestos, aun así, se llevaban bien. Moblit tenía la facilidad de sacar de ella lo mejor, de relucir su lado luminoso, y quizás por eso se complementaban.

Pero ahora, cuando se despertaba y caminaba hacia su escritorio, esperando encontrar emocionada una nota de Moblit que rezara un "descansa", solo había papeles desordenados y una taza vacía.

Esa distancia física la estaba socavando por dentro. Necesitaba tocarlo, besarlo, sentirlo. No le servía conservar solo recuerdos. Necesitaba que él le recordara que, aunque llevara una semana sin bañarse, era hermosa.

Durante esa semana, luego de su partida, Hanji no logró conciliar el sueño, pasaba las noches mirando el techo de su cuarto, pensando en las excursiones, en Moblit, en los titanes, en Moblit, en Eren, en Moblit.

A veces uno se enfrasca demasiado en una situación o en el recuerdo de una persona, sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurre alrededor. Así le pasó a Hanji esa primera semana.

Lo extrañaba y no pretendía encontrar otro Moblit en su vida; de hecho, nunca nadie le había interesado, su relación con él sucedió como quien se espera que algo obvio ocurra. Era en esos momentos en los que Hanji se molestaba, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Moblit la conquistó para después dejarla de esa manera? Toda destrozada por dentro.

¿Por qué le debía tanto? Era la persona que le había devuelto la ilusión de querer estar con alguien y no terminar sola, rodeada de gatos. Quizás no era el indicado, no sabía siquiera si había alguien para ella allá afuera; quizás no, ni tampoco le interesaba saberlo.

Moblit era único, irremplazable.

Dicen que el tiempo borra las heridas.

_Tiempo_, es lo que se dice Hanji cada vez que se toca el parche en el ojo.

_Tiempo_.

Ahora tendrá que apañárselas sola, sin él, pero duele.

A veces llora, aunque finge no hacerlo porque es una mujer de carácter duro, porque siendo la comandante tiene que mostrar entereza; pero llora, porque es humana, y porque por muchos muertos que haya en su haber, solo hubo un Moblit en su vida.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**10 de octubre de 2019**

**Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina.**


End file.
